Barsad
Barsad was a mercenary and member of the League of Shadows, acting as Bane's second-in-command and a secondary antagonist in The Dark Knight Rises. Most of the time, he is seen at Bane's side, being his right-hand man, assistant, enforcer and most loyal, trusted henchman. Biography Barsad and another man are seen handing Dr. Pavel to the CIA as well as three men handcuffed and bagged. Later it is revealed that one of the masked detainees is actually Bane. Later, in Gotham, Barsad provided sniper cover against GCPD SWAT Officers with a high caliber rifle, allowing his fellow comrades to escape into the sewers. Barsad is present when two of Bane's henchmen brought Police Commissioner Jim Gordon to Bane. He handed Bane the tracking device that Bane placed on his henchman right before he shot him. Barsad and other members of his militia observed the fight between Bane and Batman in the sewers. Barsad is later seen at Bane's side when their army infiltrates Wayne Enterprises to force the Board of Directors to help them activate the nuclear bomb they then steal; when Lucius Fox refuses to cooperate, Bane has Barsad threaten to execute another assisting Board member to intimidate him. Ultimately, he is convinced by Miranda Tate. Barsad is then seen accompanying Bane out of the sewer underneath the football field. He hands Bane the remote for the explosives planted under the city. He then followed Bane out to the field, with other henchmen and stood guard as Bane explained the situation to the crowd and left after Bane killed Dr. Pavel to prevent deactivation of the bomb. Following this, Barsad approaches one of the U.S. Army contingencies sent to the one bridge remaining intact to enter the city. He informs the Army officer of the situation of martial law in Gotham, and that they will detonate the bomb if any citizen makes it across the bridge. Barsad ultimately uses this to coerce the U.S. Army to assist in blockading the city from invading forces. He then leads the storming of Blackgate Prison after Bane's speech revealing the truth behind Harvey Dent, carrying bags of firearms into the prison complex and distributing them among the released prisoners. Barsad later personally takes Lucius, Miranda, Commissioner James Gordon, and several Gotham Police officers prisoner to be sentenced in a kangaroo court "sentencing hearing" presided over by Dr. Jonathan Crane. During the group's sentencing to die in exile, Bane singles out Miranda and orders Barsad to bring her to him so that he may keep her hostage himself. Barsad later appears alongside Bane when the Gotham City Police Department stage an uprising. He escorts Bane through the crowd, pushing people away from him. He is then separated from Bane, who fights with Batman one-on-one for the second time. After Bane is left to deal with a wounded Batman, Barsad escorts Talia to a Tumbler. As he protects her whilst they go climbing in, he is shot in the chest by Deputy Commissioner Foley and falls over off the vehicle. Talia then leaves the scene, commanding the driver to shoot those attempting to stop the Tumbler and killing Foley. Bane himself is then shot by Selina Kyle mere moments later using the Batpod. Trivia *Barsad is the name of a character in Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities, of which Christoper and Jonathan Nolan have said inspired the story of The Dark Knight Rises. Appearances * The Dark Knight Rises Gallery File:TDKR_Barsad.jpg Category:The Dark Knight Rises Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Henchmen Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters